mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:ColourfulAdmirer
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ColourfulAdmirer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Light6 (Talk) 20:23, February 20, 2012 Lexiuno's infobox Profile picture How do you make a really cool profile pictures!? I've been trying forever :( :( I mean profile pictures, how do you 1. Get a template or whatever to make profile thing with different buttons, 2. Download it like that and 3. If there is a website to make them, please tell me :D 22:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC)Lexiuno Oh ♑oes! How do I code?? Warning / Permission Oh shit! What with the warning? The crime seems sort of- good faithy Boot to da head yo 23:19, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Editing a user page without permission is not a good faith edit. If you (Chez only) want to change the warning to the light version go ahead. experimentalDeity 23:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC) darn :P One more question, how do I allow you to do my so called 'vadalism' (coding) lol THE HORRORIFICATION! You don't need admin permission, just that of the user in question. experimentalDeity 01:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ColourfulAdmirer 01:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) So long as you have permission. experimentalDeity 02:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) YAY!ColourfulAdmirer 02:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I will now lessen your warning. (why did that say talk page? I dunno.) experimentalDeity 02:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it's called Tahjin..png I don't know how to give OFFICIAL permission, but I now give you my permission :P :Removed the warning, there was implied consent given prior since Lexiuno was asking for help, if a person asks for help on their user page it is perfectly alright to go ahead and help them without asking for "official permission", if a person in unhappy about it they can always revert the edit and say so on any relevant talk page. The Light6 13:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Infobox discussion She types in the orange color that is in her hair. BECAUSE SHE IS JUST. THAT. AWESOME. Ill go make some of her god tier picks and stuff. Her caption thingy will be something in this context : Please-d-♌♉t-reguard-what -I-just-said.-My-pers♉♌alities,-uh,-switched. http://i.imgur.com/Sl9Sj.png This is my god tier pic. I might make a better one. I just uploaded another one of my fantastical pictures :D I forgot how to upload before. I know, crazy right> It's another one called: TAHJIN..PNG {C I don't know why it keeps naming it that O.O - Lexiuno : I renamed it to Tahjin_godtier.png The Light6 13:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I made my dream self pic: TAHJIN, DREAM.PNG Vuala :D - Lexiuno :Just a piece of advice, you shouldn't use = to surround text as it turns it into a heading. If you are attempting to create links you use square brackets eg. and for example linking to your new image you would type - File:Tahjin, dream.png - which produces this - File:Tahjin, dream.png also page names (which includes file names) are case sensitive so you should avoid all caps when linking. The Light6 17:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ColourfulAdmirer 21:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey. B) My sister (lexiuno) told me about you and how you coded her page so I was wondering if you would please code mine. :D Just so eveyone knows he really isn't that good at coding things. I had teach him how to set eveything up. His box only looks better because i don't feel the need to make an incredibly large amount of edited pictures.CrystalGriffin 04:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Go away CrystalGriffin, all you did was copy and paste stuff. If you don't want me near your page, stay away from mine.ColourfulAdmirer 05:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :OK I have no idea what is happening here but the last thing anyone wants is inter-user conflict, if there is an issue here that you don't think you can resolve amongst yourselves feel free to contact myself or another member of the MS Paint Adventures Wiki staff to explain the situation. The Light6 06:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :My response to this is a simple uneducated derp. Derp. I am the wizard its me 19:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Everything is all good now. It will be OK.ColourfulAdmirer 01:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. Cool. I am the wizard its me 01:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) NEW GODTIER TAHJIN.PNG :You know you can just uploaded new versions of images over the old ones right? Either way I just moved the new one over the old one so there is no need to update the image link. The Light6 15:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Signature Please don't substitute the color template in your sig, just transclude it. I assume it is being transcluded because you are directly using it in the Custom signature field in your preferences, please read the guide on how to do it correctly so it isn't substituted: MSPA Wiki:Signature policy#How to create a signature template. - The Light6 (talk) 08:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand the "transclude" thingy, but my guess is there is something wrong with this that I don't understand. Magic 20:38, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Transclude just to means to use a template normally, for example: :: :: :That is transclusion, what you are currently doing is inserting the entire color template multiple times whenever you use your signature. As I said, I assume this is because you are adding the transclusion into your but like I said that doesn't work and you have to follow the instructions I linked to you earlier to make it work correctly. Please correct this. - The Light6 (talk) 02:30, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the problem. I think I was following this page on signatures. http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signature I will try and fix mine soon. - ColourfulAdmirer :I am going to be honest, that page is full of bizarre ideas, incomplete advice and flat out wrong information. The reason there is the Help page and the MS Paint Adventures Wiki page is because the Help page doesn't exist on this wiki but rather another wiki and is then "transmitted" to the other wikis, we can't actually change the Help page, hence we have our own page. :1) It claims your default signature only links to your user page and that it is a good idea to add a link to your talk page, when in fact a link to your talk page is part of the default. :2) The Help page fails to mention that any templates you use in the signature will be substituted instead of transcluded, hence why we mention adding your signature to a sub-page and adding that sub-page to the custom signature field because then it will just substitute your signature off the sub-page and leave templates on your signature intact. :3) The advice it gives about linking to your home wiki is bizarre. I could explain why it is but that would end up being several paragraphs long. :Long story short, that page is terrible and you should mostly ignore it and read our one instead. :Anyhow if you want to continue using that rainbow signature make a page with the name like: User:ColourfulAdmirer/Sig or User:ColourfulAdmirer/Sig1 or User:ColourfulAdmirer/Signature or User:ColourfulAdmirer/Signature1. Really the name doesn't matter except to make it neat and sane. :Copy and paste - Magic onto that new page. :In your custom signature field add - ~~~~~ :And the problem is solved. - The Light6 (talk) 06:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually out of the interests of simplicity I did that for you; simply add the following to your custom signature field: ~~~~~ ::- The Light6 (talk) 07:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm pretty sure I fixed it.-- Magic 15:00, October 6, 2012 (UTC) hi ColorfulAdmirer, i wanted to ask you how you made your Character info thing. I want to use it for my page and im pretty new to wikia. Could you pls help me? <> Yeah. Just copy and paste the stuff in this link and fill it out. You should be good. Also it would be cool if you signed your post next time. http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Homestuck_Character/doc -- Magic 22:43, January 5, 2013 (UTC)